


warning sign

by jishwa88



Category: Personal Affairs (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishwa88/pseuds/jishwa88
Summary: This story is about Shaw and Root, before they met each other, at least that's the first few chapters. Kind of like in the show, they are "enemies" in the start but start to get closer and so on. Enjoy!It's also kinds rushed because I had to submit this by the end of 2017 to my teacher so... yay





	1. Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw is telling this part of the story. Its just the beginning btw

_"Theres always someone watching you... every move you make, every word you speak."_

I've heard those words many times, too many times to count.

I try to be cautious, more than I should be.

Staying out of security cameras, staying away from people, in dark, secluded areas. 

Watching people's every move, watching men's silhouettes pull out sharp knives, threatening anyone who walks in that alley, watching people's trembling hands pull out wads of cash and hand over their expensive watches. It never occured to me to help, I figured I would get into more trouble than I wanted.

Throughout my whole life, I've never been helping people, always been the bystander, just watching. People have told me there was something wrong with me my whole life, like I was the problem.

I've never been angry, or irritated at them, just shrugged their comments off, and continued with whatever I was doing.

I've never felt sad, or happy, never really felt much emotion.

I've never felt a need for something, or a dream to complete before I pass on. 

I've never felt love, never felt anything but emptiness inside me.

I have never seen a purpose in life, never really did anything meaningful to me, or to anyone else, until I met her.

Throughout my life, people have been asking and telling me, "when are you going to get a partner?", with me replying with a shrug.

Sure, I've tried, tried to get one, but it never really worked out, with men or women, nothing, no one seemed to be a perfect fit for me.

I've never really thought about those things, and i just carried on with life, alone.

People always excluded me, left me out of group meetings, and I was always the odd one out of the group. 

People always told me I needed friends, asked me what kind of family members I had -- were they abusive? Did they treat me, in anyway, wrong? However, I always knew that wasn't the case. 

It was not the people around me that was the problem, it was me. I was the problem. I finally figured that out years later, after my parents' death, after everything that happened, after something "tragic" happened, I realised.

This wasn't a thing that I could ever cure.

This wasn't something that would go away. 

This wasn't like a test, or a competition, something that would be over omce I dealt with it.

This was real. Real life. It almost didn't feel real. 

I accepted who I was. 

I knew that I wasn't normal, ever.

I figured it out, but what did I feel?

Nothing.

I knew, I was one without emotion.

Until I met her.

I've never felt that within me before, and I was, honestly, scared. 

It wasn't that I've never loved anyone before, it was the adrenaline and rush that I felt in her presence. 

I was always happy, if I even felt emotion, around her.

It wasn't always like that though. It was the first time, that I've even felt that way, and I must say, it felt pretty good.


	2. Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is about Shaw introducing herself, like sort of a flashback, looking back at what her life was before root. Anyway, now its Root's pov and this was when she started hacking and stuff, like the first few episode that she was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy. i'm just a kid, so my writing is not good at all. Sorry for any spelling/grammar. I'm Just a Kid!! Please forgive me

The room was empty, and dark, and other than a couple of laptops, stacked around haphazardly, a couple of crushed drink cans were lying around. This was probably the typical setting for a gamer, however, Root wasn't a gamer. She was much more than that. Root wasn't even her real name. 

She checked her clock on the computor -- 7a.m. "Well, I guess no sleep for me tonight. It's time to go." As she packed one of her many laptops into her bag and looked around for appropriate clothes, before she left for work. Yes, Root had a job, believe it or not. 

She reached her office, and dumped her bag onto her chair. It made quite a noise, and as she looked up, she notice a few concerned faces, looking toward her direction. 

"Excuse me, Ms Groves, I don't think you're supposed to be here." Her boss, Mr Mendes, said, looking at her over a pile of papers.

Samantha Groves, or rather, Root, quizzically looked up from her desk, and had a puzzled look on her face.

Mr Mendez sighed, and continued to do his work.

The truth was, Root hadn't been going to her job as often as before, as she spent many late nights up and didn't wake up in time to actually go to work.

All those nights she spent up all night, those weren't spent doing her job, or reading, or whatever people her age did at night, she was busy hacking many websites, and earning money, helping people to hack various website on the dark web. That was mainly why she didn't go to work -- why would she care about a crappy job, that didn't even offer as much as she was earning from hacking various websites for money? It was something she enjoyed, in the least, and at least it had good money. 

As she turned her work computor on, she noticed something a little different about her table, it seemed like there were less items before, what was up with all the clutter? Root sighed, as she picked up a big pile of envelopes and reluctantly opened them up one by one.

* * *

Half the day was over, and it was now lunch break. Root didn't usually go for lunch, she was usually one of the few employees who stayed back by themselves. It was usually because they didn't have friends, or just wasn't hungry.

As she opened the last letter in the stack, she noticed that it was from her boss.

She opened it, surprised to see very formal writing on the paper.

A she opened it, she noticed that it was sent last week, and started to read it.

"You're fired. Please leave by the evening. We appreciate the work you have done for us, but we no longer need your services."

Root sighed, as she started to pack up her things. She didn't mind so much, as that meant she had more time to hack whatever website she wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad writing. Hope you enjoy though.


End file.
